


I Forget Where We Were

by gessorosso



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gessorosso/pseuds/gessorosso
Summary: Dream husbands fanart inspired by the song I Forget Where We Were by Ben Howard





	I Forget Where We Were

I’ve had this story banging around in my head for a while. I guess it’s not even really a story it’s more like a feeling. It came into my head after listening to I Forget Where We Were by Ben Howard. I imagine they had a fight and Arthur took off for a long time. When he comes home Eames is in the kitchen and Arthur is struck by all the familiar smells of home. Arthur apologizes and Eames forgives and vice versa. But it’s been so long that they forgot where they were and it twists at their stomachs and has them both in tears.


End file.
